Storm Warning
Storm Warning is the ninth book in The 39 Clues series. It is written by Linda Sue Park. The location on the ship's flag is 10 miles south of Alberttown, Jamaica. The story centers around Anne Bonny. Quote " Not revenge. Justice. And not just for our us and our parents, but for the whole world." ''(Page 2) Summary Amy and Dan arrive at an airport and they're going to the Bahamas. Nellie admits that she is working for William McIntyre and Grace hired her because she wanted the siblings to have someone accompany them during the clue hunt. Then, they arrived at Oceanus, took a boat tour out in the ocean, and discovered a cave with the Tomas symbol at the east end of the island. Dan retrieves a bear claw from the cave. The three headed to Kingston, Jamaica. They also found out that Amy has the dragon medallion, Nellie has one of the snake earrings, and Miss Alice gave them the other one. Then, due to Grace's hint, they headed to a monument where Dan found a strip of paper which has the initials of the four branches. The three of them planned a scheme to get the wolf fang from Isabel Kabra. Dan trapped Ian, and Amy and Nellie managed to get Isabel unconcious and retrieve the fang. After that, they headed out to the Port Royal excavation site with Lester. Then, they found a box that can fit all four items together. Isabel was there too, with two muscular men with her. The two men chased Lester and fell with him in a quicksand in the ocean. Dan tried to save him because of the waves, but he didn't succeed and Lester died. The two siblings decided to go to Aunt Beatrice, Nellie stopped to Moore town, and gave the box to the Man In Black. The Man In Black, Amy, and Dan made an agreement to let the siblings open the box. After so many tries, they figured out that the MA in Tomas is for Madrigal, and the mobius strip was the icon for that branch. Amy inserted the strip to the final slit and the box sprung open. It contained Madeleine's poem and the clue, Mace. The Man In Black revealed his true identity, and told them about Madeleine Cahill. After reading the poem, they figured out their next stop is England, and they must try to stop the other branches from fighting because all three of them are now active Madrigals. '''The mobius strip had this writing on it:' EKTOMALUJA EK- Ekaterina TO- Tomas MA-''' '''Madrigal LU- Lucian JA- Janus Chapter Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Nellie, au pair extrodinaire, reveals the truth about herself - That she is, in fact, working for Mr. McIntyre. Dan and Amy both feel that while she hasn't tried to kill them yet, she can't be trusted with exactly whatever they're doing. The chapter right fully ends with the following - "Normal. Amy didn't even know what the word meant anymore." Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 The man in black reveals himself to be Fiske Cahill, Grace's long-lost brother Characters * Fiske Cahill * Nellie Gomez * Saladin * Lester * Amy Cahill * Dan Cahill * The Kabra Family * Miss Alice * Hamilton Holt * Anton and Hugo Clues * Mace Secret Message He didn't tell them everything On the front cover, there's the set of coordinates 18° 15' N, 77° 30' W- the coordinates of Kingston, Jamaica. On the back inside cover, it says www.the39clues.com/thetruth, where you can read an excert from Into the Gauntlet. Letter To: Blacked-out From: WMcintyre@McIntyreSmood.com Re: Time is running out Blacked-out Amy and Dan have performed admirably, but the hunt is getting even more dangerous. The body count is rising and we have to prepare for the worst-case scenario. We must make sure there are Cahills loyal to our cause on the hunt. The children have no idea what sort of challenge lies ahead. They will need as much help as they can get from those Cahills ready to change the fate of the world. William Cards The Storm Warning Card Pack came with six cards: * Card 208: The Man in Gray * Card 209: Pirate Natalie * Card 210: Lock Box * Card 211: Bermuda Stronghold * Card 212: Anne Bonny * Card 213: Stolen Letter Category:Books Category:Storm Warning